


Neville's Greenhouses

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 words, Gen, M/M, You could possibly say canon-compliant if you squint, gossipy parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: In which Neville's greenhouses are defiled (again).





	

Neville came through the door of the Hog’s Head shaking the snow from his robes, “Sorry I'm late guys,” he said sliding into the booth between Hermione and Luna and taking a sip of the warm Butterbeer that’d been bought for him in the first round of the evening. “Caught a couple of students out after curfew,” he said pointedly to Harry, “again.”

The gang greeted him with hugs and waves as Harry rubbed his face in resignation, “Which one this time? Ted or James?” he asked defeatedly.

Neville’s lips curled into a little smile around the next sip of his ‘beer. “Albus.” Harry groaned and let his head fall in his hands.

“Three for three, Harry,” Ron raised his hand for a high five and lowered it just as quickly at the look from his wife. “And here’s me thinking the boys took after you, mate, but no question this is pure Ginny.” He ducked from the peanuts his sister chucked at his head as Hermione elbowed him less than gently in the ribs. “Sorry,” he muttered under his breath, more to Hermione than the Potters.

“What's wrong with snogging in the Astronomy Tower?” Neville asked no one in particular. “There's a reason it’s a classic,” Luna raised her glass of wine in silent agreement. “Why does it always have to be _my_ Greenhouses?” he bemoaned.

“Look on the bright side, Nev,” Ron said, “you’ve few years yet before Lily defiles your precious shrivelfigs. Unless she’s a chaste little thing like her dear ol’ dad.”

Ginny gave a snort at the very idea of her whirling dervish of a daughter being described as chaste, “The interesting question, however,” she said gesticulating with her drink at Neville as her husband sunk lower in his chair in defeat, “is who was Al with? He’s not mentioned anyone in his letters.”

“Oh no,” Neville threw hand hands up in surrender, “that’s not for me to say. Godson-Godfather confidentiality,” he said miming buttoning his lip. “If he wants to tell you he will.”

Harry shook his head, “he won’t.”

“You could,” Luna said, “do a reading, oolong works best for love.”

“Or,” said Hermione with her usual no nonsense, “you could respect his privacy.”

“Boo!” Ginny hissed, “Where’s your sense of fun?”

“Well, you could listen to the gossip,” a sly smile crept across Hermione’s lips.

Ginny’s eyebrows raised in shock, “Hermione Jean Granger hyphen Weasley! That’s more like it! Since when did you start listening to gossip?”

“Since it’s the only thing my daughter will speak to me about.”

“‘Mione,” Neville shook his head in warning, “don’t.”

“Okay, but will you at least tell me if I'm right?” Without waiting for his answer she cupped her hands around his ear and said something none of the others could hear. Neville struggled to keep his expression neutral as she scrutinised his reaction. She leaned back in her seat satisfied and stared directly at Harry, “I can't wait until his father hears about this.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.


End file.
